Xperimenting
by Elims
Summary: Hunter is now trying to figure out some of his strange feelings toward a new Original Character who turns to be an "escort"... One thing is for sure SLASH!
1. Chapter ONE

**X-perimenting**  
By: elims

DISCLAIMER!!!

This story is purely fictional. It has nothing to do with Adam Tuominen or any other of the actors from SABAN's (and now Disney's) Power Rangers: Ninja Storm... And so, they own the characters from this story, I'm just playing to be God with them... anyway, this is a Slash between Hunter and other Character, so don't keep going if you are not ready to read it (as if!)

Chapter 1:**  
Need**

"So… Are you available?"

The blonde guy, wearing a red short and thight jeans asked the other guy, and he, said nothing.

"Hey dude, I was... uh... asking you..."

The blonde continued his attempt... but "he" never said nothing to him... the guys in the school passed by and greeted him, he said back hi and hello to all of them, and once he realized that the hall was empty, he responded.

"Look, If you want my services you must ask correctly"

"huh?"

"Listen carefully Mr. Motocross..." The thin brunette pulled closer his mate, who was looking everywhere, looking if nobody was looking them. "If you want my services, come by the shower room at 3:00 pm and don't miss it"

The brunette then walked off, and then looked back to this blonde guy, and he looked surprised by the sudden reaction... It was no surprise that guys need _that_ kind of services, with all the hormones boiling and all the media in the TV and radio saying "go for it!"

And you need those kind of services specially when you're trying to experiment new things and more when you're a newbie, like Hunter...

This blonde guy, who was always on the bench, thinking under the shadows, looking for something and never came... this brooding blonde, was now in his classroom

"Hey dude, what's wrong?"

Said a paper which was sent by the guy next to him, that goofy brunette, yet very cute and specially sincere and honest.

"Nuthin'"

The answer on the paper was a big lie.

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin'"

"Dude, U R a bad lier"

"Can't tell ya"

"Then there's somethin'"

The paper was over, then the blonde turned the sheet to continue his posting. The teacher in there was saying something about polymers and some other things... nobody really get it, but there they were.

"Listen D, cand I talk 2 U after this?"

"Yay"

The ring sounded and everybody was leaving the room, nobody could stand anymore babbling and anymore chemistry, at least not for another hour... so he did as his group and left the teacher, who grunted something about a homework for tomorrow.

As he walked off to his locker room, "D" tried to get close to him

"Yo Hunter! Wait up!"

He looked back and saw the smile of his friend, the cute smile of his sincere and honest friend.

"So, are you telling me or what?"

"I can't... talk here, let's go outta here"

Dustin looked at him, he looked depressed and confused, messed up, and seriously thinking about doing something. Dustin knew because that was the face he always did when he was thinking... he frowned his eyebrows and raised a little bit his upper lip, like trying to catch some breath.

Once they were in the right place, on the furtest bench and away from the people, he began to said

"Hey, dude, what's wrong?"

"I... I dunno"

"Come on! What's the big thing here?"

"Umm... Listen Dustin, If I tell you something, whatever is it... you won't get mad, right?"

"What is it? You sound like if you killed somebody..." He stopped and looked at his friend, who turned to see him very seriously "You didn't, right?"

"Promise me you won't get mad"

"I promise, but why?"

Hunter looked at the floor, because he wasn't seriously going to look at Dustin at this point. He was very serious talking like this, and he was all made up, so he began to talk... still with his face looking at the floor...

"Dustin... Um... I think..."

"What?"

"I think I like guys..."

"Whoa! For a second, I really thought, and preferred, you kill somebody"


	2. Chapter TWO

X-perimenting

By: Elims

From the Autor: Thank you all guys who have reviewed and red this story. Thanks for the support and here goes...

Chapter 2:

**Desire**

"Man, Chill out!" Said Hunter to Dustin, who wasn't looking at him.

Dustin wasn't really aware of his reaction, it was just a plain and sudden reaction that came from beneath him... he knew that something was wrong with his friend when he always got girls, but then he dumped them the two or three weeks after... but, THIS?

"How could ya?"

"How could I?"

"Yeah! How the heck do you like boys instead of girls!!" His childish friend said as he raised his voice, then Hunter shuted him and asked him to low down, all of that just with body language.

"Look..." The blonde answered with a cold voice "You're just making this thing bigger than it is, listen to me"

"What? Listen to a Fag? No Way Dude!" And then he turned and left his friend, away from the bench where he made his statement...

"Dustin!" He asked to his friend "Wait up!" and he placed his hand on his shoulder...

"Don't get near of me you homo!"

"Hey! You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"Yes, but I thought..."

"Listen to me for a second!" He shouted to him

Dustin then stopped his babling... he listened because he had no other choice, because his best friend imposed

"Listen Dustin... I'm not a 'fag' or a 'homo'... Damn! I don't even know who the hell I am, man!"

He stopped for a second and then turned to see him, making eye contact and enforcing his statement...

"I don't know and all I'm asking for is a little bit of understanding... is that really difficult to you?"

"Dude, I'm not going to listen..."

"Please, just for once, SHUT UP!"

Dustin, again, got quiet...

"I don't know if I like boys or girls... it's just... Man! I don't know if ... I'm so messed up and I... and I don't really know what's happening to me... I asked advice for the sensei and even Cam, but they... they were so openminded and I thought that I... I thought that you would understand me..."

"Dude, you can count on me, but don't expect me to be open up with things like this"

"You're my best friend!, if I can't count on you, then who is going..."

His friend interrupted him

"Me? Friend with a faggot? No way!"

Dustin again, turned and said no to his friend, maybe for the last time, because then, when he walked off he listened to the words that Hunter said to him...

"Fine!" He said "Dustin, you know what, Screw you!"


	3. Chapter THREE

X-perimenting

By: Elims

Chapter 3:

**Discovery**

"So, you've come"

A soft voice filled the shower room... there was nobody else, just him and his "escort"

"Umm.... yeah"

He softly said something and then, from within the shadows, the other guy, this brunette who was looking at him appeared...

"umm... Listen... I... I'm just here for... I shouldn't be here you know... I better"

"Don't"

His thin companion hold his arm, and then looked at him

"I know you're nervous, since you're a newbie... I know that. Listen, I know what you want, I'm going to do it"

"No man! You don't know what I wa.."

The brunette placed his finger over Hunter's lips and he interrupted

"If I got a coin for every single person who comes asking for my services and said that.."

"Listen, I'm just here because I... I'm..."

"Hey blonde, listen, think carefully what you're going to say, organize yourself and stay calm, I'm not bitting you.... well, not now, but maybe later I'll do it if you ask me to"

"Look man, I..."

He stopped and took a deep breath, then he released his words...

"Listen, I've come here because I wanted to cancel this thing, I don't know If I'm ready to do it with somebody, I mean, I want to, but I don't know if I'm doing the right thing"

"Honey, this ain't anymore 'bout good or wrong decisions... this' about being good with yourself and feeling fine, this is about being yourself, honey"

"Stop doing this"

"Doing what?"

"I'm not your honey or your blonde, kay?"

The brunette just looked at him and then he sat on a bench...

"Listen, I'm just trying to figure out what I am... but I don't really know if I can... If I like dudes or gals or... I dunno... I'm just trying to look out for this and then I heard from some boys that you... well that you do this kind of stuff and I thought that maybe trying it would be fine, but then... I had this fighting with a friend of mine because I tried to talk with him about this, and I tried to... Man, I can't keep doing this"

"Here, come here"

The brunette, opened his arms asking for a hug

"Come here, hon... dude"

Hunter approached carefully, one step ar a time and then, when he was there, he layed his head on his shoulder, close to the ear of this brunette

"Look blonde, I know you're kind of messed up, and lot's of people who come to me are like you... y'know people always have this kind of stigmata against us"

"Stigmata?"

"Yes, I mean... it's like a taboo or something, and they try to pull us out of everywhere just because we're different, but y'know, everybody's different... I mean, they try to stick up to whatever is "right and moral" but the rightness and the moral changes by every culture you step on"

Hunter sighed while hearing his speech

"I know how you must feel... I felt that way myself, but grieving and thinking and trying to bring up what I am it's just and useless falacy... I mean, if you like boys go on, if you like girls go on, just don't harm the people who like what you don't, and if they do, be wise and listen for once to your heart, not what others want from you"

The blonde separated from the brunette and looked at his eyes, expecting something else from here... he was kinda confused because this guy, who looked to be very popular and easygoing, so airheaded and worried only of his looks could make something so deep...

"So, the big question is" He continued "What do you really want?"

"And that's my problem"

The brunette smiled to him and then placed his hand on his hair, played with it and then his hand stayed at his left shoulder...

"Man, your problem is only one, not knowing yourself, and I can help you out..."

And then he came closer to him, closer again... one feet, one inch, he pulled Hunter to him an opened his lips, he just kissed him softly and smoothly

Once he finished, he looked to the blonde, expecting the answer

"So...?"

"So, what?"

"So, What do you think about this? Did you enjoy it or did you not?"

"I... I don't know, it's my first make out with a boy and..."

"Is it different from the one you had with a girl?"

"No... not at all...."

"Did you enjoy it the same way?"

"I... I think so..."

"Are you feeling fine?"

"I... I... I dunno, I mean..."

The guy then stood up and walked to the door, then he said something to the blonde

"Think about it, and when you realize of it, come and look for me, I got another appointment so I must get going or else he's going to get mad..."

And as he walked off, the blonde stood up as well

"Umm... dude, I didn't catch up your name, you're...?"

"I tried to keep this as anonimous as posible, but in your case I can make an exception, since you're all good looking... my name's is Esteban Ramirez, but everyone calls me Steve..."

"Esteban... Steve... Dude, mine's Hunter, Hunter Bradley"

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Bradley"


	4. Chapter FOUR

X-perimenting

By: Elims

Chapter 4:

**Thinking**

From Author: Sorry It took me so long to update but I've been busy with all that school stuff... anyway, here it is and enjoy it!!

The blonde guy was walking on the dark streets; those streets which took him to his home.

Once in there he threw his backpack to the couch and then he threw himself over his bed, his face facing the warm pillow and almost leading him to the dream world... then he started his daily summary

First he heard before about this guy who was the "escort" of most of the popular guys, with absolut discretion and total pleasure the guys came over to see him looking for his "services"... he heard it before and the he tought it was a good idea to do the same way...

Well, at least it was a good idea to try it out, because he wasn't even sure if he wanted to do it. Even before from all this messed up feellings he had a strange dream where he and a girl where talking in a bench, near a nice and warm park.

Then, all of sudden he was making out with this girl, who turned to embraced him... then it was a guy and then he was in the bed with a guy, hugging him...

What was that? A sign? A Dream? What does his mind try to tell him?

And so much more questions came out after he awaked in the midnight, full of sweat and so surprised about it... He went out to the fridge trying to look for some milk and when he was drinking some of it spilled from his mouth to his bare chest.

He came to his room again and he couldn't close his eyes. Was he gay? Was he trying to look for same sex experiences? What was that?

Since that night his mind never stopped thinking.... sure, he had some terrific girlfriend and some great girl made out with him pretty often, but somehow he turned them down pretty fast, not even a week they got... so his friends made some jokes about it, specially Dustin, his fellow.

In fact, some of his messed up ideas came from him... Dustin. Dustin in fact was an interesting topic for Hunter, since he saw him as his friend, but there was this something that made him think that he could trust him

Trust him in the way a girl does to a boy

Trust him in the way the lovers do

But somehow, he managed to pull back to the reality, where his fellow failed to him. It was clear that Dustin had some issues about guys liking other guys, and that was so cruel... specially when his best friend tried to talk with him about it...

But then, the doubts stroke again...

Will Dustin tell his other friends? Will he lose this precious friendship? Will they meet again and pretend nothing happened?

Something was for sure, nothing was going to be the same way than before...

Hunter changed his pose in th bed, and turned around to see the ceiling above his head... it was the same ceiling he had been watching for over a month since that stupid dream. Nobody else noticed it, only Dustin. Not even his brother noticed the slight changes in Hunter.

He started again thinking and as his thoughts flew aways and the dream wold came again to him, he started to realize what he wanted... the dreams told him the ultimate truth that he wanted to hear and something that he knew even from before...

One... two... six... six were the hours that passed by as he dreamed, and in his dream, Esteban was next to him, comforting him, wishing him, hearing him, teasing him, waiting for him, looking at him, kissing him and having it with him....

One... two... six... six were the numbers he tried to figure out when he woke up in the middle of the night... What were those numbers? Were did I left them?

And again, as he found them lying in the floor, he started to push them, one by one, one after the other, and the ringing began. Softly, somebody picked out the phone in the other side

And in mumblings he heard something that looked like a "hello" at the middle of the night...

"Hey... umm... Steve?"

"Yay" he grunted and then continued after a gasp "Who's this?"

"I-it's me... Hu-Hunter, remember"

"Yay"

"umm... I was thinking and then I thought that... well, y'know, about that..."

"Hey, blonde..." He yawned "Could this thing wait a little bit... y'know I'm a lil' bit tired and.." Again a yawn

"This'll be fast... look, I want to... well, y'know... I, I, I n-need so-something"

"Like what?"

"Li-Like... y'know, all that stuff ya do... y'know"

"Services? In the middle of the night?"

"umm... well If you ca-can't it'll be fi-fi-fine!"

He yawned and then he continued

"Yay... I'll be ther soon, just ell me where are you..."

"umm... actually... I was thinking if I could go to your home..."

"Dunno man... it's very late y'know"

"Ye-Yes, I know, but I..."

"'Kay... come over my place... Know where it is?"

"Yes... I-I'll be there in a minute"


End file.
